Le pouvoir du roi
by kurokawa-tsubasa
Summary: UA X-overs avec Code Geass ; Harry potter, frère du survivant et disparut a l’age d’1 ans, n’a rien en commun avec Lelouch Lamperouge, ancien prétendant au trône de Britannia ; ci ce n’est qu’ils sont une seul et unique personnes… léger décalage de temps
1. prologue

Titre : Le pouvoir du roi

Resumé : UA X-overs avec Code Geass ; Harry potter, frère du survivant et disparut a l'age d'1 ans, n'a rien en commun avec Lelouch Lamperouge, ancien prétendant au trône de Britannia ; ci ce n'est qu'ils sont une seul et unique personnes… léger décalage de temps par rapport a l'époque des tommes d'harry potter (2017)

Après la mort de sa mère, Harry james Potter alias Lelouch di Britannia, prince de Brittannia n'a qu'une idée en tête, crée un monde ou sa jeune sœur aveugle et invalide pourra vivre en paix ,venger la mort de sa mère et détruire Britannia

Parallèlement, Lily et James Potter, croyant avoir perdu leur fils le jour de l'attaque de voldemort, entraîne son frère jumeaux, Adrien le survivant, afin qu'il puisse vaincre Voldemort.

Spoil : code Geass saison 1 et les premier épisodes de code Geasse R2 ainsi que les 5premiers tomes d'HP.

Discalmer : L'univers et les personnages d'harry potter ne m'appartienne pas ainsi que ceux de Code Geass ; seul les éventuel nouveau personnage sont a moi

Prologue :

31 Octobre 2001

« -Avada Kédavra.

Une jeune femme brune s'effondra raide morte au pied de ce qui est actuellement le plus grand mage noir d'Angleterre. Voldemort regarda avec déception la forme inerte au sol. C'est Ca ? Les défenses établie pour protéger_ celui qui a le pouvoir de le vaincre _? Un fidélita dont le gardien est l'un de ses serviteurs et une simple gouvernantes ? Lui qui s'attendait a réaliser le meurtre le plus palpitant de sa vie, il fut franchement déçus. Il monta puis arriva devant la chambres qui contenait la raison de sa venue. D'un simple sort, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva devant les 2 jumeaux. L'un des deux ne dormais pas encore et le regardait avec ses yeux vert et ces cheveux noir en batailles avec un calme étonnant tandis que l'autre dormait a point fermer, ce dernier avais les même cheveux noir mais semblais mieux coiffer.

-Ainsi voici l'élu qui doit me vaincre ; foutais ! Avada Kedavra.

Tout ce passa en quelque seconde ; le sort fondit sur l'enfant éveiller ; rebondit sur son front en laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, frôla celui de son frère qui commençais a se relever, étant réveiller par le lord, luis arrachant un cris de douleur et lui laissant une vive brûlure horizontal sur le front et atteignant le seigneur des ténèbres qui succomba dans une vive explosion.

Quand les secours arrivèrent en compagnie de Dumbledore, Lily et James Potter, ils ne retrouvèrent que le second nourrisson pleurant a chaude larmes et le corps de la gouvernantes. Le corps du premier enfant étant introuvables, il fut considérer mort et son frère fut proclamer survivant et élu de la prophétie. »

Le jardin impérial était sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus calme et le plus paisible de l'empire Britannienne ; Avec ses allée et ses aires de « jardin a la française », il recueillais en son sein les plus belle fleure du monde entier. En son centre, tels une reine au milieu de ses sujet admiratif de sa beauté, se tenait droite et fières une magnifique statue représentant la déesse Athéna qui aurai pu séduire et adoucir le plus vil et le plus cruelle des Hommes.

A ses pied, se tenais une jeune femme qui n'avais rien a envier a la statue ; La reine Marianne de Britannia était l'une des femmes les plus magnifiques de l'empires, nul ne pouvais égaler sa beauté. Ce paysage aurai pu être parfait si la reine en question n'était pas si triste. En effet la reine Marianne venais de perdre son enfant qui venais d'avoir tout juste 1 ans ; Lelouch di Britannia était mort suite a une maladie enfantine et tout les soins de la médecines magique ou non, n'avais pu le soigner. Nul n'était encore au courant, mise a part quelque médecins que la reine avais mis sous secret ; même l'empereur Charles di britannia ne l'était pas. Si l'empire de Britannia était aussi puissant actuellement, c'est que sorcier et moldu partageaient pouvoir et connaissances, donnant naissances a des merveilles de technologie notamment les tout premiers modèles de Knigthmares.

C'est alors que dans un flash du lumières apparut un enfant d'a peine 1 ans au célèbres yeux vert et ses cheveux en bataille. C'est alors pour noyer sa tristesse, que la reine Mariannes décida de l'élever comme son propres enfant, modifiant la couleur de ses yeux en violet et en réorganisant ses cheveux en batailles grâce au peu de magie qu'elle possédais afin de le faire passer pour son enfant décédé. C'est ainsi que Harry James Potter devint Lelouch di Britannia, Prince de l'empire et second prétendant au trône.

2009

-Monseigneur Lelouch Di Britannia, 17ème de la lignée du trône, entre.

Les portes d'une grande salles s'ouvrit devant un enfant de 9 ans avec la grâce et la droiture que seul un noble peut avoir. Tandis qu'il s'avanca dans la salle richement décoré, on pouvait entendre les nobles présents chuchoter sur son passage.

-J'ai entendu dire que la Reine Britannia a été tuée dans la capitale. dit l'un des nobles.

-C'est pas un endroit facile d'accès pour les terroristes. lui répondit un autre.

-Mais alors qui est le véritable suspect ?

-Dieu que c'est inquiétant. L'idée même d'enquêter me fait frémir.

-Néanmoins, bien que sa mère ait été tuée, il montre une force remarquable.

-Mais Monseigneur Lelouch n'a plus son rang.

-La famille Ashford qui le soutenait est désormais déchue.

-Qu'en est-il de sa jeune sœur, la Princesse ?

-On lui aurait tirée dans les jambes, et ses yeux ont été touchés.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était un problème de cœur.

-Cela revient au même, c'est un corps devenue inutile au jeu politique.

Lelouch arriva enfin au bout de la salle, devant le trône de l'empereur de Britannia. Et pris la parole :

-Votre Majesté, ma mère nous a quitté.

-Et alors ? répondit l'empereur

-« Et alors ? » s'exclama Lelouch

-Tu as demandé a t'entretenir avec l'empereur de Britannia simplement pour ça ?

-Au suivant, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec des enfants.

-Père ! cria Lelouch en avancent brutalement vers l'empereur.

Les 2 gardes ce mirent devant l'empereur et s'écartèrent aussi tôt suite à un simple geste de l'empereur.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas protégé Mère ? Vous ètes l'Empereur, la personne la plus puissante du pays oui ou non ?! Vous auriez dû la protéger ! Du moins, vous aurez pu rendre visite a Nanaly !

-Je n'est pas de temps a perdre avec les faibles !

-Les faibles ?

-C'est la vraie nature de la famille impériale.

-Dans ce cas… Je ne veux pas être un successeur au trône !

Exclamation dans la salle

-J'en ai assez de vous suivre et d'être pris dans des conflits !

-Tu es mort ! Tu l'est depuis le jour de ta naissance. Qui te donne les vêtements que tu portes sur le dos en ce moment ? Ton toit, ta nourriture, et même ta vie… C'est moi qui t'ai tout donné ! Autrement dit, tu n'as jamais été en vie une seule fois ! Et tu oses cette insolence !

Lelouch recule légèrement de peur et chute sur le dos.

-Lelouch ! Un mort comme toi n'a aucun droit. Tu vas allez au japon avec Nanaly. En tant que prince et princesse, vous serez une bonne monnaie d'échange.

2017

Dans la même pièces que précédemment, les nobles en moins, un soldat britannien plaquais la tête d'un jeune étudiant de 17ans sur le sol. La seul sources de lumière de la pièce éclairait le trône de Britannia avec l'empereur. Ce dernier pris la parole.

-Ancien 17ème successeur au trône, Lelouch VJ Di Britannia… Cela faisait un moment, mon fils.

-P-pourquoi vous… dit lelouch en relevant la tête qui fut immédiatement replaquer au sol par le soldat.

-Je ne te laisserai pas utiliser ton Geass. lui dit le soldat. Votre Majesté, j'ai une proposition. S'il vous plaît, laissez moi entrer dans le groupe d'élite des douze chevaliers, le cercle des chevaliers.

-En récompense pour la capture de Zero ? demanda l'empereur.

-Toi… s'exclama lelouch

-je te l'est déjà dit lelouch, répondit le soldat, je veux changer ce monde de l'interieur.

-En vendant ton ami pour être promu ?

-C'est juste.

-Très bien, dit l'empereur, j'admire ta réponse. Dans ce cas, je te nomme dans le cercle des chevaliers. Cache l'œil gauche de Zero.

-Oui votre Majesté.

-Tu été un prince mais tu as comploté une rebellion contre moi, successeur indigne, mais j'ai encore une utilité pour toi.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Lelouch

-Je vais réécrire tes souvenirs, dit l'empereur, ces yeux devenant violet et son iris pris la forme d'un « v », sur le fait que t'a été Zero, sur Marianne, sur Nanaly.

-Ca ne peut pas être… le Geass ?

-Oublis tout et redeviens un humain normal

-Arrêtez ! cria lelouch. Vous allez encore tout m'enlever ?! Ma mère… et même Nanaly ?!

-Mon ami m'a tout révéler sur ce qui tu aurai du être si Marianne ne t'aurai pas éléver ; si je ne t'aurai pas élever. Tu vas retourné en Angleterre, vivre une vie de ce que tu es vraiment ; C'est pourquoi : Moi, Charle Di Britania grave en toi…

-ARRETEZ

-…tes nouveaux souvenirs !


	2. Chapitre 1 part1 poudlard express et rép

Chapitre 1 poudlard express et répartition. (part I)

C'est un étrange tableau qui se présenta ce 1er septembre a 10h a la gare de king's Cross. Un groupe des plus excentrique se déplaçait vers les quai 9 et 10 ; tandis que les filles bavait a la vue des 2 adolescents du groupe, le plus grand avec ces cheveux noir et ses yeux violet et le plus petit avec ses cheveux châtains et son air timide les faisais tous craqué, les garçons eux les fusillaient du regards lorsqu'ils ne regardaient pas le géant de 3 mètres qui les accompagnait.

-Pas bon ! s'exclama le géant, si ca continue on ne pourra pas accéder a la voie 9 ¾ sans se faire remarquer.

Les 2 garçons restèrent silencieux a la remarque du demi-geant. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur entre les quai 9 et 10.

-Bon des que je vous le dit, vous foncez dans le mur avec vos bagages. Dit le demi géant. De l'autre coté se trouve le poudlard express ; montez dedans ils vous conduira directement a poudlard. On se retrouvera là bas.

-Bien ! acquirent les 2 adolescents.

-Bonne chance ; Maintenant.

Les 2 adolescents traversèrent le mur et se retrouvèrent devant le célèbres Poudlard exprès, seul.

-On devrai y aller, Onii-san. Dit le plus jeune.

-En effet Rollo ; m'enfin j'aurai préférer rester a l'académie d'Ashford : « on t'a appris la magie ces 8 dernières année et il est temps que tu suivre la scolarité qu'il te correspond » qu'ils ont dit… En espérant qu'il y a au moins de bon joueur là bas…

-Onii-chan, quand changera tu avec tes parties ??

-Quand j'aurai trouver un adversaire a ma hauteur. Allons y.

Les 2 frères montèrent a bord du train et trouvèrent rapidement un wagon de libre. Après avoir ranger les bagages, Lelouch et Rollo commencèrent a jouer au echec lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme au cheveux noir en bataille et aux yeux chatain. Derrière lui un garcon roux et une fille brunes aux cheveux entremêlée.

-Degager ce compartiment est le notre. Dit celui avec les cheveux noir.

-Arogant… commenca Lelouch en bougeant le Cavalier Noir

-Fier… continua Rollo en bougeant une Tour Blanche

-Stupide… Un pion noir s'avanca.

-Prétentieux… la Dame Blanche pris le pion

-Digne des plus grand noble de Britannia… Une tour prend la Dame Blanche, Echec

-… Le roi blanc recule.

-J'ignore qui tu est, commenca Lelouch, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds

-Attention, c'est le Vice-président qui parle, commenta Rollo

-Pouvons nous savoir qui a l'honneur ? demanda Lelouch en se tournant vers les 3 arrivants avec un sourire et un regard perçant Made in Lelouch.

-Je suis Adrien Sirius Potter Alias le survivant ; vous me devez le respect.

-En quel honneur ??

-Il a vaincu Vous-savez-qui a l'age de 1 ans. Répondit le garçon roux

-Vraiment ?! Vous voulez qu'on le vénère pour un acte inconscient qu'il ne se souvient même pas ? Désolé, le directeur m'a raconter son histoire ; mais des héros de guerres j'en ai déjà vu plein et chacun se sont battue pour obtenir ce titre ; il n'ont pas profiter d'une puissance pour accéder a leur rang mais l'on obtenue avec leur propre sueur. Alors vous serez gentils, mais tant que j'ai pas la preuve de ta puissance, tu resteras a mes yeux un simple enfant arrogant qui a eu la chance des débutants comme on dit.

-Echec, onii-san.

-Maintenant je vous conseil de partir de votre plein grée avant que je vous force a le faire. finis Lelouch en se retournant vers la partie d'échec ; un sourire, le roi noir réalise un mouvement ; Echec et Mat Rollo.

-C'était a prévoir ; après tout tu a affronter les plus grands nobles de Brittania en étant toujours victorieux…

-Ces nobles n'ont le titre de maître qu'en raison de leur rang ; aucun d'entre eux n'a de réel talent, et moi de mérite a les avoir battue. Vous êtes toujours la vous ? demanda Lelouch en tournant sa tête vers les 3 ados.

-Toi, ragea Adrien, ne croit pas t'en sortir comme ça. Dit-il en sortant, suivis de ces 2 acolytes.

-Un être digne des plus stupides nobles de Brittania.

-Tu as peut-être été un peu dur avec lui.

-Je pense qu'il est en quelque sorte le chouchou de tout le monde ; si quelqu'un ne le remet pas très vite a sa place, il deviendra un être vraiment détestable.

Le trajet se déroula sans autre incident et lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, ils furent interpellés par le demi-geants.

-Eh vous deux, venez montez dans cette calèche, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend.

Les conversations allais de bon train dans la grande salles, chacun se racontait leurs vacances, d'autre se demandais qui été leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais tous attendait avec impatience la répartition des premières année.C'est dans cette attente qu'Hermione Granger, Griffondor et Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard remarqua non pas l'absence de leur cher professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le précédent ayant été victime de la fameuse malédiction qui occupe son poste, mais celle de celui qui aurai dû siéger au centre de la table des professeurs, le grand Albus Dumbledore. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire remarquer ce fait à ces 2 amis, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur le sévère professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall directrice-adjointe de poudlard et directrice de la maison Griffondor avec a sa suite les nouveaux élèves de première année, ou devrais-je dire, une petite armée de nain de jardin…

Alors que le silence ce fit dans la grande salle, le professeur McGonagall posa sur un tabouret devant la table des professeurs un vieux chapeau. C'est alors que celui ci se mis a chanter :

Je ne suis certes très attirant

Mais lorsque j'était jeune et fringant

Naquis en ce lieu

Deux ordres merveilleux,

Le premiers donna vie

A ce petit lieu de paradis

Griffondor, voulait qu'a tout âge,

Que ces élève ne manque de courage.

Serdaigle se vouait à la science,

Etant passionner par l'intelligence

Poufsouffle aimer le travail acharné

Ceux de sa maison y étaient destiné.

Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,

Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.

C'est pourquoi je naquis en ce monde

Pour pouvoir avec raison

Voir au plus profond de chacun

Quel est son destin.

Mais qu'en est t'il du second ?

Lui qui ne vis que dans l'ombre !

Nul ne sus ce qu'il était,

Ni ce qu'il en est.

Mais un grand pouvoir en son sein,

Il abrite de tout espoir malsain.

Mais prenez garde a la reine

Son enfant perdu elle recherche

Si accomplis sa quêtes sera,

Alors les menaces d'outre mers viendra.

Et Mat sera le seigneur des ténèbres.

Dans cette partie d'échec.

A ce moment précis, nul ne saisis les réels sens de la chanson du choixpeaux ; d'où le silence qui s'en suivit ; c'est alors que le professeur McGonagall commenca la répartition.

-Elle est vraiment bizarre cet année la chanson ; remarqua Ronald Weasley, t'a compris quelque chose toi Adrien ?

-Pas plus que toi ; tu ferrai mieux de demander à Hermione, c'est elle la spécialiste dans ce domaine. Répondit Adrien

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis dans le même cas que vous, même si la première partie est la partie classique, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de deux ordres a l'époque des fondateur.

-Je parie 10 mornilles qu'Hermione va passez les 3 prochain jour a la bibliothèque ; qui prend ? demanda Ronald

-Pas moi, c'est évident qu'Hermione vas passer tout son temps libre a la bibliothèque tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouver la réponse.

-Au lieu de dire des âneries vous deux, vous ferez mieux de regardez la répartition.

La répartition fut terminé mais McGonagall ne rangea pas pour autant le choixpeau, elle semblait attendre quelque chose ce qui provoqua plusieurs chuchotement dans la salle. Chuchotement qui s'arrêtèrent avec l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore et de deux silhouettes encapuchonné par la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs. Le professeur dumbledore prix la parole après c'être avoir pris sa place au centre de la table des professeurs.

-Je sais que vos estomacs ne demande qu'a être remplis, cependant je vous demanderai de patienter encore un peu ; en effet, cet année, exceptionnellement, 2 nouveaux élèves viennent intégrée l'école Poudlard. Ils viennent de la zone 11 de l'empire de Britannia. Les mieux informé parmi vous doivent savoir que la zone 11 vient de sortir d'une guerre civil ; c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de ne pas leur poser de question indécente. Vous pouvez y allez Professeur McGonagall.

-Lamperouge Lelouch.

Lelouch s'assit sur le tabouret puis McGonagal posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Hum un être rusé et intelligent, aucune hésitation, pour toi s'a sera SERPENTARD

Lelouch alla s'asseoir a la table des verts et argents, entre Blaise Zabini et un serpentard de 4ème année. Il se fit aussitôt interroger par le groupe de Malfoy.

-Alors comme ça, tu viens de la zone 11 ? Sang Pur ?

-Si pour toi « Sang Pur » signifie élevé par des sorciers alors oui je peu dire que j'en suis un ; en revanche si tu entent par la le fait d'avoir des parents sorciers, je ne peu malheureusement pas te répondre, moi même l'îgnorant.

-Draco Malfoy, héritiers de la grande famille des Malfoy

-Lelouch Lampérouge ; je ne possède aucun titre actuellement à part celui de vice-président du conseil des étudiants de l'académie d'Asfhord, mais je doute que cela ne vaille grand chose ici.

Un sourire, se dessina sur les lèvres de Malfoy.

-Bien ; vu que tu est nouveau, j'aimerai te dire de ne pas t'approcher d'Adrien Potter et sa bande ; c'est a dire la totalité des Griffondore. Cette maison n'est composé que de sang de bourbe et de traître a leur sang.

-Même si je doute de tes propos au sujet des « sang de bourbes » et des traîtres à leur sang, je vais sans doutes suivre ton conseil ; la première impression que m'a donnée ce Potter à été très mauvaise et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est a ces pied dans cette maison.

-Content de te l'entendre dire. Je te présente…

-désolé de te coupé mais j'aimerai savoir dans quel maison vas mon frère, on continuera cette discution après.

-Lamperouge Rollo.

Le second garçon s'avança vers le tabouret et resta plusieurs minutes cous le choixpeau avant que ce derniers s'ecria ….

HP-CG-HP-CG-HP-CG-HP-CG-HP-CG-HP-CG-HP-CG-HP-CG-HP-CG-

Voilà le Premier chapitre un peu passif a mon goût, a l'origine il devait être plus long (+ de 2000 mots contre 1816 sans cette note c'est pourquoi le chapitre est divisé en 2 parties) mais j'ai bloqué sur un point ; Je n'arrive pas a choisir une maison pour Rollo, l'épisode 13 de la saison 2 sortit dimanche au japon ne m'a pas du tout aider ; au contraire c'est lui qui m'a le plus troublé. Donc si vous avez des proposition n'hésitez pas.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, l'histoire se déroule pile entre les saisons 1 et 2 ; en effet je ne voulais pas trop interférer dans l'histoire d'origine de code geass en gardant le maximum d'élément, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi la place de Lelouch a Serpentard m'est apparut comme une évidence, cependant rassurez vous, on retrouvera des personnages de code geass bien assez vite (d'ici 2/3 chapitre), a vous de devinez lesquels.

Dernière chose, l'erreur du prologue signalé par Mea a été corrigé ; « un soldat britannien plaquais la tête d'un jeune étudiant de 10ans sur le seul. » est devenue « un soldat britannien plaquais la tête d'un jeune étudiant de 17ans sur le sol. »


End file.
